ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Save-Ums! Adventure Heroes
The Save-Ums! Adventure Heroes is an upcoming action-packed video game that will be developed by Sonic Team in cooperation with DHX Media and published by SEGA for the Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One and PC (via Steam), and released on December 21, 2018 (along with the movie adaption), which takes place at the release of the kart racing video game Team Sonic Racing. It is based on Dan Clark's Emmy-nominated preschool adventure show of the same title. It is the first SEGA game to be based on the show produced by Discovery Kids. The game is rated E for everyone, even if it has comic mischief and cartoon violence. Notes *Visual effects production is now different: instead of the game being produced by C.O.R.E Digital Pictures because it suspended operations and shut down since March 15, 2010, it will be produced by Marza Animation Planet. *This marks the first SEGA game to have Dutch, Portuguese and Russian versions. *The game introduces a new Save-Um called Cloe, an alien-looking like girl who pilots the Space-Cycle to Space World. Not only that, but also introduces the mermaid Neri, Jazzi's mother May Lin, 4 polar bears Benton, Bernadette, Norman and Patches, 2 penguins Beaky and Pecky, 4 aliens Chrono, Hubbles, Aurora and Seti, Princess Lola, King Howard, Queen Penny and villains Captain Bluebeard, Shady, Balding and Mutiny. *Much like the TV show, the Save-Ums will now explore Ice and Space Worlds, as well as having powers, skills and abilities, which can be used to attack enemies! Also, Custard's Zoomer can now glid on snow and ice other than crossing the sea! Synopsis Princess Lola, a descendant of the seven shrine maidens, is inviting the Save-Ums to come to Kingdom World for a delicious cake she has baked for them. However, Captain Bluebeard, the pirate captain, invades the kingdom to hire his pirate army to kidnap the princess and the shrine maidens and takes them to his pirate ship. It's up to the Save-Ums to save the shrine maidens and the princess from Bluebeard. Characters Playable characters * Jazzi * Foo * Noodle * Ka-Chung * Custard * Cloe * B.B. Jammies * Lynn * Lunick * Summer Non-playable characters * Puffs * Winston * Andre * Olena * Tony and Sal * Neri * May Lin * Raymundo and Peque * Oscar and Tina * Dino * Colin and Elizabat * Dori and Tyrell * Benton * Bernadette * Norman * Patches * Beaky and Pecky * Chrono * Hubbles * Aurora * Seti * Princess Lola * King Howard * Queen Penny * Captain Bluebeard * Shady, Balding and Mutiny Places * Save-Um Central * Wave World * Lava World * Rock World * Ice World * Space World * Kingdom World * Captain Bluebeard's Pirate Ship Gameplay This game is a mixture of styles of gameplay from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Heroes. Modes TBA Music TBA Character songs TBA Cast English * Tara Strong as Jazzi (voice, ever since Sari Sumdac's voice in Transformers: Animated) * Andrea Libman as Foo (voice, ever since Emmy's voice in Dragon Tales) * Debi Derryberry as Noodle (voice, ever since Jimmy Neutron's voice in the movie of the same name) * Erin Mathews as Ka-Chung (voice, ever since Pac's voice in Pac-Man the Ghostly Adventures) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Custard (voice, ever since Puppy Blake's voice in The Unikitty Show) * Jodi Benson as Cloe (voice, ever since Patsy Smiles' voice in Camp Lazlo) * Cree Summer Francks as B.B. Jammies (voice, ever since Tippy's voice in The Land Before Time cartoon animated show) * Samuel Vincent as Winston (voice, ever since Spiral's voice in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Nancy Cartwright as Andre (voice, ever since Chuckie Finster's voice in Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Stephanie Beard as Olena (voice) * Dan Green as Tony (voice, ever since Knuckles' voice in Sonic X) * Phil LaMarr as Sal (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Neri (voice, ever since Mandy's voice in Totally Spies!) * Tabitha St. Germain as May Lin (voice, ever since Princess Celestia's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Gael Garcia Bernal as Raymundo (voice, ever since his work in Coco) * Salma Hayek as Peque (voice, ever since her works in Puss in Boots, The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!, Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet and Sausage Party) * Frank Welker as Baby Dino (baby dinosaur effects) and the Puffs (squeaky sound effects) * Elizabeth Daily as Oscar (voice, ever since Tommy Pickles' voice in Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Catherine Cavadini as Tina (voice, ever since Blossom's voice in The Powerpuff Girls) * Carlos Alazraqui as Colin (voice, ever since Walden's voice in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Amy Birnbaum as Elizabat (voice, ever since Cosmo's voice in Sonic X) * Ashleigh Ball as Dori (voice, ever since Applejack's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cathy Weseluck as Tyrell (voice, ever since Spike's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Benton (voice) * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Bernadette (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Norman (voice) * Candi Milo as Patches (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Beaky (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Pecky (voice) * Trey Parker as Chrono (voice) * Wally Wingert as Hubbles (voice) * Lacey Chabert as Aurora (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Seti (voice) * Juliet Simmons as Princess Lola (voice) * Charles Adler as King Howard (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Queen Penny (voice) * Rodger Bumpass as Captain Bluebeard (evil sounding voice) * Christian Potenza as Shady (evil sounding voice) * Jack Black as Balding (evil sounding voice) * Cam Clarke as Mutiny (evil sounding voice) French TBA German TBA Spanish TBA Italian TBA Dutch TBA Portuguese TBA Russian TBA Japanese TBA Chinese TBA Korean TBA Crew production TBA In other languages *French - Les Sauvetout! Héros de l'aventure *German - Die Save-Ums! Abenteuer Helden *Spanish - Save-Ums! Héroes de la Aventura *Italian - Gli imbattibili Save-Ums! Eroi d'avventura *Dutch - De Save-Ums! Avontuur Helden *Portuguese - Save-Ums! Heróis da Aventura *Russian - Спаси-Умс! Герои приключений *Japanese - お助けキッズ！ セイブアムス：冒険のヒーロー *Chinese - 超級救援隊 ：冒險英雄 *Korean - 느낌표 구조대 : 모험 영웅 Category:DHX Media Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sega Dreamcast 2 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PC Category:Steam